Naruto Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
by SuperShadow64
Summary: What would happen if Naruto people were put in the original trilogy? Read, review, and enjoy! No flames please!
1. Imperial Boarding Party

Hi this is SuperShadow64! I'm putting the Naruto Characters into Star Wars Episodes IV, V, and VI to see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.

Character List:

Luke Skywalker - Naruto Uzumaki

Han Solo - Sasuke Uchiha

Princess Leia - Sakura Haruno

R2-D2 - R2D2(because no one can replace him!)

Darth Vader - Minato (The 4th Hokage)

C-3PO - Shikamaru Nara

Commander Antilles - Neji

Ben Kenobi - Sarutobi

Anyone Else you learn who is who later because I'm still thinking of them, but if you have any suggestion before said character is put in the story please let me know.

Anyways Start the Story!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV A New Hope

Chapter 1: Imperial Boarding Party

Somewhere above a planet. We see a Rebel Transport carrier speeding across the planets atmosphere. The carrier is firing back at something. It is a massive ship twenty times the size of the small carrier. The carrier's lasers have no effect on the ship as it move closer to them. In seconds the carrier is caught held, in place by the ships tractor beam. The ship is none other than the Imperial Star Destroyer! Inside the carrier Rebel soldiers scramble everywhere arming themselves with weapons and getting their amour on. It was Commander Neji's first battle since being promoted to commander and he was ready as he will ever be.

"Men hid behind any corner you can find," Neji began, "but stay in a good enough position that you can still fire and make the shoot." Neji activated his Byakugan. He saw they were coming up fast. He was ready to fire when he remembered. _The Princess!_ He recalled.

"Men prepare yourself," He announced, "I have to get the Princess out of here." With that he charged in the opposite direction as the doors bursted open and the Storm troopers charged. Within minutes the battle became 4 on 14. The first set of Rebel Troopers were destroyed easily. With Storm Troopers still charging Darth Hokage entered. He was tall with a jet black suit, cape, and helmet.

"Find the stolen plans to the Death Star" He said, "Don't stop searching or capturing, or torturing until you find it!"

"YES SIR!" The Strom troopers answered and left.

"This is crazy" Shikamaru said as he ran through the halls as fast as his droid legs would take him. "R2 wait up already" He was talking to the astromech droid known as R2-D2. R2 didn't stop at all as if he was being lead somewhere.

Neji was blasting Troopers left and right No trooper could lay a hand on him.

_At this rate I should be near the Princess in no time at all._ He thought. Then suddenly he stopped. He didn't know what happened he rose up above the floor. He suddenly felt pain as if he was being hanged.

"What...is...this" Neji wondered, "it...hurts...to much...to use my...Bya...ku...gan" He was spun around and thrown on the ground.

"You're going to take if you ever want to see the light of day again," said a voice.

"Darth," Neji said still out of breath, "Hokage."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well what do you think? I think it turned out pretty well can Neji stand up to Darth Hokage's power? Tune in and find out

Next Time:

R2's Mission

Neji vs Darth Hokage


	2. R2's Mission, Neji vs Darth Hokage

Hello again! I am writing this only a few hours after chapter 1.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

**Prologue**- When we last left our heros, the Rebel Transport Carrier was transporting the stolen plans to the Death Star to the Rebel base on Yarvin 4. But, as they advanced across the galaxy the were attacked by the Imperial Star Destroyer. Troopers raided the carrier and a fight began in seconds. Remembering that the princess of Alderaan was on board, Commander Neji rushed to protect her. He couldn't make it and was ambushed by Darth Hokage. Can Neji beat the Dark Lord of the Sith?

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 2: R2's Mission, Neji vs Darth Hokage

"Darth Hokage," Neji gasped staring into the face(well the helmet to be exact) of Darth Hokage the most powerful dark lord of the sith.

"Where is the Princess?" Hokage asked.

"You're not getting a word out of me." Neji replied. Hokage tried to use the force choke but Neji used his Byakugan's Eight Trigrams Large Palm Rotation to stop him and knock him to the wall. After his rotation he fired his blaster at Hokage, who used his lightsaber to block it.

"Good, but not good enough Jedi," Hokage replied. _Freeze Frame_

_You are probably thinking wait this whole thing isn't part of the story. Well I thought if I followed the movie for the begining my chapters would be way to short, so I added a few things. Ok back to the show._

"How did you know?" Neji said as he was taking out his lightsaber.

"Please it is no secret that after the fall of the Jedi Order," Darth Hokage began, "The Hyuga clan ran away and hid itself on Alderaan. There they secretly trained their clan in the ways of the force."

"Correct," Neji replied, "now feel the power of the Hyuga clan." Neji charged with a strike to the head, but it was easily caught. Neji swiftly worked his way fight Hokage into a corner.

"Almost there if I can corner him my eight trigrams 64 palms will have a better chance of winning."

"Yes!" Neji said after a little fancy maneuvering," I've got him pinned."

"Why are you smiling?" Darth Hokage asked.

"I'll show you! Eight Trigrams" Neji began, "2 Palms! 4 Palms! 8 Palms! 16 Palms! 32 Palms! Eight Trigrams 64 Pa- Where did he go?" Just before the last hit Hokage managed to jump over Neji and use the force to stick Neji to the wall.

"Excellant...work...Neji" Hokage said clearly out of breath. "I expected...nothing less...from a Hyuga." He took Neji's lightsaber.

_Is this it?_ Neji thought. Sure enough Hokage began to use the force choke. After a minute Neji was almost dead when he fell to the ground Hokage realesed the force choke?!?

"Lord Hokage!" A Strom trooper who entered the area said. "We have captured Princess Sakura and we believe she has the plans."

"Very well," Hokage said "take me to her and... send some men to introduce Hyuga over here to a jail cell on the Star Destroyer."

"Yes sir!" and with that Hokage left.

Now to show you what Shikamaru and R2 were doing during this.

Meanwhile somewhere else on the ship. Shikamaru was trying to find R2 who out ran him.

"R2 this is serious we have to get out get out of here." Shikamaru said. "Man this such a drag." He heard the Strom Troopers coming and hid himself.

"You sure she is this way?" One trooper said.

"Yes I planted a tracking device on the plans to the Death Star." The other trooper said. When they both left Shikamaru ran down the hidden shortcut.

"I've got to get to Princess Sakura as fast as a can!" He said to himself. "Before it's to late!" When he finally made it. He saw Princess Sakura finishing saying something to R2.

"You're my only hope." She finished and pressed a button on R2.

"She must have been recording something." Shikamaru asumed. "What is she putting into R2?" It was true. Sakura was putting a disk into R2 storage system. She quickly noticed Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" She began you and R2 have to get to the escape pod immediatly!" She ushered them into it.

"Wait what about you?" Shikamaru said still confused.

"I have to stay just go!" She replied.

R2 launched the pod and they were sent hurdling down to the planet Tatoonie.

"There she is get her!" a Storm trooper said. They grabbed her and took her away.

Later when Sakura was brought to Hokage.

"Sakura" Hokage said.

"Hokage" Sakura replied.

"Where are the plans to the Death Star?" Hokage asked.

"What plans?"

"Cut the crap"

"I don't know"

"Tell me or I'll"

"What kill me?" Sakura said. "If you do that you won't learn anything."

"Take her to the ship she'll see it our way soon enough."

And she was taken away.

"Where are we?" Shikamaru asked when the pod landed on the deserts of Tatoonie.

"Beep beep beep bop" R2 replied.

"What mission? Where are you going? Get back here!"

"Bop beep be bop" R2 replied and carried on.

"You know what fine you can go that way, but I'm going this way, the less dangerous way. See you in the scrap pile.

Well we are done for the day. Hope you enjoyed it! Next time we will see if R2 and Shikamaru can survive the desert.

Next Time

Lost in the Desert

The Land of the Jawas

(Note most of the titles I got from the chapters in on the DVD case of the movie)


	3. Lost in the Desert: Land of the Jawas

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

Hi everyone!

First some reviews

From sasusakugrrl4lyf"

Ha ha! LOVE IT!

I know this is going to be good!

Keep it up!!

Thank you for that

Next I think that you are right Kumomaru, Sarutobi would make a good Ben Kenobi so I'll use him. Jiraya... yeah that would work for Yoda because Jiraya did teach Naruto. Itachi...well I'll consider it is a good idea. Orochimaru will be Jabba. I could get a kick out of that.

So anyway thanks for the ideas and the compliments. Now we can start the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 3: Lost in the Desert, The Land of the Jawas

We see an escape pod landing on the surface of the desert planet of Tatoonie. Out of the pod steps R2-D2 and Shikamaru. R2-D2 held the plans to the Imperial Death Star and a message for a man named Sarutobi.

"Man this is such a drag," Shikamaru said as he looked over the long horizon. "I'm stuck in the middle of the desert with this guy."

"Wero weee bop" R2 replied.

"I don't want to here anymore about your mission there is no way we can survive out here." R2 completely ignored Shikamaru and started walking.

"Be boo bop beep beep be bop boo" R2 said.

"Your saying we should go that way?" Shikamaru said pointing to the west. R2 mearly nodded his head in agreement. Shikamaru looked at what the west held in store for them it was a great canon.

"No way we don't know what animals lurk over there," Shikamaru protested "We should go to the east it looks safer."

"Beep beep bop," R2 said heading for the west.

"Well fine then who needs you!" Shikamaru said and started walking to the east.

It was hours later and R2 finally made it to the canon. He moved along the surface with difficulty as the ground was very rocky. AS he moved along more and more eyes peaked out of the shadows of the rocks to catch a glimpse of him.

Meanwhile Shikamaru wasn't having much luck.

"Oh man everything looks the same I can't even tell if I'm still heading east." Then he saw four figures rising from the top of the hill. They looked like people.

"Alright civilization," Shikamaru thought to himself, "Poor R2 he'll turn to scrap while I get out of here." He raised his arms high and shouted as loud as a could "HELP! HELP!" He would soon find out it was a big mistake.

With R2 the creatures looming in the shadows emerged they were the creatures known as the Jawas. They collect machinery fix them up and sell them, and they just set there sights on R2-D2.

They jumped from there hiding places and circled around R2. R2 had no idea what to do. One Jawa moved foward to try and zap R2 only to be zapped by R2's hidden stunner. One Jawa came from behind and slammed a special device on R2 that used electromagnetic waves to lock up R2's hidden gadgets. Another Jawa pulled a stun gun on R2 and paralyzed him. They then put R2 on their backs and carried him away.

Some time later the Jawas carrying R2 arrived at their carrier. A big vacuum type thing sucked R2 inside. He took a good look around. Droids were everywhere in different shapes and sizes. There were gonk driods, astromech droids, protocal droids, and more. Some were being destroyed other fixed, other had looks of terror.

"Get out now it is a droid graveyard," one beat up droid managed to say just before he shut down. R2 continued looking around when he found a familar face. It was Shikamaru!

"R2 you got stuck in here to?" Shikamaru asked.

"Werou be bop boo," R2 replied.

"Oh man this is such a drag," Shikamaru said. "No matter what R2 we have to stay in tack no matter what R2. If we do I here we won't be destroyed instead we will be sold."

"Be bop boo?" R2 asked.

"I don't know how you will finish your mission," Shikamaru replied. The next day the Jawas ushered Shikamaru, R2, and another astromech droid out of the carrier. They were a few feet from a house. Out of the house emerged two men. One was tall and old looking. The other had blond spiky hair. He wore a black shirt under an orange jacket and orange pants.

"Yes," said the tall man " We will take that one" He pointed to the red astromech droid that came out with Shikamaru and R2. The boy took the droid when suddenly its head shot right off of it and into the air.

"Hey Uncle Owne!" the boy shouted. "This droid is broken!"

"What kind of crap are you trying to pull," Uncle Owen yelled at the Jawas. The boy looked at R2.

"Hey Uncle this one is fine," The boy said. "We'll take this one."

"Wait!" Shikamaru said "Take me with you! I can translate over 3000 languages including what R2 says."

"Fine we'll take you," the boy said.

"By the way what is your name?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto replied

Next Time

A Secret Message? Enter Naruto Uzumaki!

Well that is it for that one! Again thank you again Kumomaru for the ideas and we will see you next time!


	4. A Secret Message? Enter Naruto Uzumaki

Hey everyone I'm back! Now as you probably know we finally meet our story's hero Naruto Uzumaki. Well no announcements this time except let me know if you have any ideas for Chewbacca otherwise I'll probably use Kiba or Choji. Anyway on with the show! Also I'm trying this new prologue that will appear in the chapter incase you didn't read a chapter and you don't have time now to go back and read the others.

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 4: A Secret Message? Enter Naruto Uzumaki

On the last episode of Naruto Wars. R2-D2 and Shikamaru were stranded in the

desert. Even though they went there separate ways they both got captured by the

Jawas. Now they are being sold to a boy, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki.

An astromech droid exploded and its head flung into the air.

"Uncle Owen! This droid is broken," a boy said when he noticed what happened.

"What do you take me for an idiot," Owen said furiously to the Jawa that sold them the droid. "Trying to get away with selling me crap huh?" The boy looked around the carrier and noticed another astromech droid. He, of course had no idea it was R2-D2(but that's not the point), shouted to Uncle Owen.

"Heh Uncle! This one is ok," The boy called, "lets just get this one."

Owen looked at the Jawa and said, "You are one lucky person. We'll take it, but after that stunt we are only paying half price!" R2, Owen, and the Boy started walking away when Shikamaru called, "Please take me with you!" They just turned and looked at him.

"Why would we want you?" Owen asked.

"Well," Shikamaru began, "I am very smart, an IQ of 200. I can speak over 2,000 languages. Also I can understand what R2 is saying." If you ask me, he spoke as if he had this whole thing memorized just in case.

"Fine come on," Owen said and they all went home. Owen's house was somewhat of a typical Tatoonie house. On the out side it looked like a small hut. When you open the door you realize that it is just the opening to a staircase that take you down to the house. In the house there was a great pit that at night was light by the planets moon and by day was burning with the heat of the planets two suns. The pit was just like a hallway. One entrance lead to Owen and his wife Laura(I can't remember her actual name)'s room, another lead to the boy's room, and another to the kitchen/ dinning room.

"Well," Owen began to speak to Shikamaru and R2, "I'm Owen Uzumaki, this is my wife Laura and my nephew Naruto. You will listen to them and me and always be obedient." Owen left the room along with Laura.

Sometime later the family was at the table.

"Hey Uncle Owen," Naruto began. "I want to ask you something."

"Shoot kid," Owen said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could," Naruto was nervous wondering how Owen would react, "go to the academy this year instead of harvest." Owen's jaw dropped. He was stunned and Naruto could sense it.

"Well, then" Owen couldn't find words to say, "Who will help me with the harvest?"

"Well, you have the droids now they can help," Naruto said trying to make as much sense as possible.

"Fine, here's the deal," Owen began, "You stick around this harvest and next harvest the droids will have more experience and you can go to the Academy next year I promise."

"You do this every year!" Naruto said. He was pissed off now. "You always make up some dumb excuse and then say 'Oh you'll go next year' but I NEVER DO!" Naruto said fuming and stormed off.

"Owen you've got to stop with this nonsense," Laura said when Naruto was gone.

"What nonsense?" Owen asked.

"He's not a boy anymore," Laura explained, "let him grow up and do what he what's to do with his life. Support him also."

Meanwhile in Naruto's room, Naruto was cleaning R2.

"I can't believe Uncle," Naruto said. "How could he do this to me again!"

"Relax Naruto," Shikamaru said, "there is no point in getting angry over this. It is what's meant to be."

"I don't what to here it," Naruto said. "Hey R2 what is this on you?'

"Beep beep boo bop bo beep," R2 replied.

"He says it restricts his more advanced functions," Shikamaru translated, "the Jawas probably put it on him." Naruto reached for one of the power tools and pried the device of. He hit something he wasn't suppose to hit. A hologram appeared on the table. It was a girl. She looked like she was Naruto's age.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"It can't be," Shikamaru said astonished, "Princess Sakura?"

"Princess Sakura?" Naruto asked. "She's kind of cute." She was saying something.

"In this droid," the hologram began, "is the plans to the Imperial Star Destroyer. Please keep it out of harms way. I have asked for you to take care of it, Sarutobi, because you are a brave Jedi. Help me Sarutobi, you're my only hope."

"She looks like she's in trouble," Naruto said. The hologram shut off.

"Hey turn that back on!" Naruto said.

"Beep boop bop be bop boo." R2 said.

"Here we go again," Shikamaru said, "R2 says that this was his mission, to deliver this message to Sarutobi. You found it on accident."

"Well, I don't know any Sarutobi," Naruto said thinking. "Except for the old Sarutobi that live in the caverns, but he's crazy." That night R2 quietly left the house and headed for the caverns.

That morning.

"Oh no he's gone!' Naruto shouted.

"What!' Shikamaru suddenly snapped out of sleep mode to see Naruto looking all around the room.

"R2's gone!" Naruto shouted.

"Uh not again," Shikamaru groaned.

"Come on," Naruto replied getting dressed. "To the speeder!" There first destination was the caverns. Through Naruto's binoculars he saw Sand people.

"Sand people!" Naruto said. He couldn't even look for R2 because he was knocked to the ground by a Sand Person! The Sand Person let out a battle cry and prepared to smash the heck out of Naruto!

Will Naruto live? Find out Next time:

He isn't Crazy

He's Old Sarutobi!

Well that went pretty well. As I've may or may not have said before. Keep reading and keep reviewing!


	5. He's not Crazy He's Old Sarutobi!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto or Star Wars

Hello everybody. Once again we have reviews!

This one is again from sasusakugrrrl4lyf

Great chapter! I like how you are really sticking to the story line.

I say that no one can replace Chewbacca! But, if you have to put someone in, I'd say Kiba would be the best choice!

Thank you for that and I'll consider your choice and now on with the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 5: He's not Crazy! He's Old Sarutobi!

Last time on Naruto Wars: A boy named Naruto Uzumaki bought the droids R2-D2

and Shikamaru. While fixing R2, Naruto stumbled upon a secret distress message

from Princess Sakura!. Later that night R2 left the house in search of a man named

Sarutobi. Naruto and Shikamaru went to search for him when they got ambushed

by Sand people! Will they survive find out now.

Naruto was knocked to the ground by an Tuskan Raider, another name for Sand people. The Raider swung down with his mace. Naruto turned and just barely dogged it. He was knocked to the ground so hard earlier that he couldn't see clearly. He couldn't keep this up any longer. Suddenly the Raider stopped as if some supernatural force was stopping him. The Sand Person took off in an instant.

Then a strange man appeared from behind a rock and walked toward Naruto. When he got to the boy he put his hand on Naruto's face.

"There you are!" Shikamaru called. He hid himself when the Raider attacked and he found R2 in his hiding spot. When he emerged from his spot with R2 he saw the old man near Naruto.

"Hey what are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

The old man just looked at him and said, "He will be ok. He just needs some rest. My house isn't far from here, he can rest there." Later on Naruto woke up in a bed.

"Where am I?" He asked himself. He got out of bed and went out of the room. In the next room he saw the old man, Shikamaru, and R2 at the table watching the message from Sakura.

"Hey," Naruto asked, "Are you Sarutobi?"

"Yes I am," said Sarutobi. Naruto just surveyed the man. _Why would this Sakura person pick him? He's so old_ Naruto thought.

"I know I may look to old for the job," Sarutobi said, "but I am one of the best Jedi there is."

"How did you know what I was thinking," Naruto asked.

"I could tell from the look on your face," Sarutobi replied. "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied.

"Uzumaki," Sarutobi repeated, "I have not heard that name since I knew your father years ago."

"You knew my father?" Naruto asked stunned.

"Of course I trained Minato Uzumaki in the force," Sarutobi replied.

"Really?" Naruto replied. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed by Darth Hokage," Sarutobi replied his voice sounded of depression.

"Can you train me in the force?" Naruto asked."

"What?" Sarutobi replied confused.

"I want to be a Jedi, like my father before me!" Naruto clarified excitingly. "I can help you with this mission of yours."

"Well, I'm not sure you can handle it and-"Sarutobi started.

"I'll be fine believe it!" Naruto replied. You could tell by the look on his face that he wouldn't give up.

"Very well then," Sarutobi finally gave in. He crossed the room and rummaged through a box. When he finished searching he took out something Naruto had never seen before.

"This is your father's lightsaber," Sarutobi said giving the saber to Naruto, "the ideal weapon of the Jedi." Naruto pressed the button on the sword and turned it on. He carelessly swung in around and all most sliced Shikamaru's head off.

"Hey watch it," Shikamaru complained.

"Oh wait," Naruto said turning the saber off, "if I'm leaving I have to tell Uncle Owen first." They all went into the speeder and drove off. As they were driving Sarutobi noticed something peculiar.

"Stop the speeder!" Sarutobi called.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi merely pointed. It was a Jawa carrier in flames. When they got closer to it Naruto noticed something.

"This is the same carrier that I bought Shikamaru and R2 at," Naruto noticed.

"And these are dewback tracks," Sarutobi said pointing at tracks on the ground, "the creatures ridden by Imperial Sandtroopers."

"Why would they be here?" Naruto asked.

"They must know R2 has the plans to the Death Star," Sarutobi, "and are tracking them down."

"But that means," Naruto replied, "UNCLE OWEN!!!" Naruto rushed to the speeder.

"NARUTO WAIT!" Sarutobi shouted but it was to late Naruto already speed off to his home.

Will Uncle Owen survive? Will Naruto make it in time? How will this affect our heros journey? Find out next time:

Mos Eisley Space Port

Sasuke Uchiha

Well what do you think? As I said before Chewy will probably not be replaced. My brother and my friend know Star Wars and Naruto so we will vote on it and see where it goes. Anyway read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!(I don't own that line!)

See you next time!


	6. Mos Eisley Space Port: Sasuke Uchiha!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto or Star Wars

Hi everybody! I'm writing this a few minutes after chapter five because I my friend was online and my brother was home! So the votes are in and the new Chewy is...Akamaru!!! Yeah weird right. He wasn't even a candidate! Well on to the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 6: Mos Eisley Space Port: Sasuke Uchiha

Last time on Naruto Wars: Naruto ran into Sarutobi. Now he is training with

Sarutobi to become a Jedi. Now they head out to Owen's house to tell that they

will be leaving. But when they find a Jawa carrier in ruin, Naruto worries about his

home.

"Wait is the Imperial forces attacked the carrier then that means," Naruto began, "UNCLE OWEN!!!" He hopped into the speeder and zoomed of. When he got to the house he saw it in flames A closer look revealed Owen's skeleton outside that house.

"Uncle Owen!!!," Naruto screamed, "Laura, noooo!" Naruto was pissed.

"Curse you empire!!!" Naruto shouted into the sky his eyes turning red, "I'll kill you all. You hear me, I'll KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!" He went back to the speeder and drove back to the Jawa Carrier. When he got back Sarutobi could see in his eyes that he was to late.

"They're both dead," Naruto said. "I remember the last thing I said to him. I was arguing. And now I can never make up with him."

"Naruto," Sarutobi said, "don't lose hope. A soul is never lost as long as the will of fire still burns. And I know his will of fire still burns in you Naruto. Now we must go quickly." They hoped in the speeder and speed off.

"First we head to Mos Eisley Space Port to find a ride," Sarutobi stated. "We need a way to get to Alderaan." When they arrived at the entrance to the bandit town of Mos Eisley they were stopped by two Sandtroopers.

"Hey," One trooper said, "aren't these the droids we are looking for?"

"These aren't the droids you're looking for," Sarutobi said using the force mind trick.

"These are not the droids we're looking for," the trooper repeated.

"You will let us through,"

"I will let you through,"

"You will tell use to have a nice day,"

"Have a nice day," the trooper repeated and they zoomed off.

Naruto just looked at Sarutobi and asked, "When do I learn that?"

"Not yet, you are just a learner," Sarutobi replied.

A few minutes later they arrived at a bar. They were stopped by the man behind the counter.

"No droids allowed," The man said.

"Wait here," Naruto told R2 and Shikamaru.

"Excuse me," Sarutobi said to a big furry alien, "I'm looking for someone who can take me and my friends to Alderaan. Do you know anyone?" The creature just roared. Some how Sarutobi could understand him.

Naruto wasn't having much luck. He was minding his own business when he was tapped on the shoulder by an odd looking creature.

"Dabbu daba da do," the creature said.

"He doesn't like you," the creatures friend translated.

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied and turned away. His shoulder was tapped on again by the man. Naruto turned around and the man said.

"I don't like you either. You better watch yourself we're wanted criminals. I have the death penalty on twelve systems."

"I'll be careful," Naruto replied.

"YOU'LL BE DEAD!" The man said. The creature lunged at Naruto. Sarutobi quickly took out his lightsaber and sliced the creature's arm off.

"What the hell is your problem!" Naruto said to the man and the creature.

"Come with me Naruto," Sarutobi said. The big furry guy lead Sarutobi and Naruto to a table where a man sat. The furry guy told the man everything.

"Well, then," the man said," you came to the right guy. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this is my friend Akamaru."

"Yes we need a transport to Alderaan," Sarutobi said.

"How many are coming?" Sasuke asked.

"Me, the boy, and two droids," Sarutobi replied.

"Well, that's fine," Sasuke said, "but is will cost you $40,000."

"$40,000???" Naruto yelled, "What do you take us for millionaires!!!"

"$40,000 take it or leave it," Sasuke said.

"How about this," Sarutobi bargained, "we only have $20,000 with us now. We give you that, then when we get our destination you will be payed $100,000."

"WHAT!!!" Naruto yelled.

"How will you get that much?" Sasuke asked.

"We are going on a mission to rescue Princess Sakura," Sarutobi said. "There will probably be a big reward for her return."

"I see," Sasuke said. "We'll do it. We'll get there in no time with the Millennium Falcon."

"Millennium Falcon?" Naruto asked.

"You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Sasuke asked. "It's the fastest ship in the galaxy."

"Very well then, lets go!" Sarutobi said.

At the hangar Naruto, Sarutobi, R2, Shikamaru, and Akamaru went inside the ship. Sasuke was about to go in when he heard a voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice said. Sasuke turned around to see a man.

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke said. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here," He said. "Where's the money you still owe me?"

"Look I'm doing a job now," Sasuke said. "When I finish it I will have $120,000 for you!"

"Excellent Sasuke," Orochimaru replied. "Don't disappoint me though." With that Orochimaru walked away.

"HELLO," Naruto yelled, "lets go already!"

"I coming loser!" Sasuke said and walked to the ship.

"If it were up to me Sasuek," Naruto said, "I wouldn't let you take us anywhere, then you couldn't pay off your dept!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and slammed him against the wall of the ship.

"You never mention that ever!" Sasuke said as he pulled out his gun. "Or else you won't live to see Alderaan." He put his gun away and went to the cook pit.

"Man I really hate that guy," Naruto said to himself.

And so our heros journey begins. What will happen? Find out next time:

Death Star Destination

Alderaan's Fate!

Well will be joining Darth Hokage and Princess Sakura next time so, Read, Review, Enjoy, and May the Force be with You!

See you next time!


	7. Death Star Destination, Alderaan's Fate

Hi everybody! We got another review!

This is from Kendansa:

It was Uncle Owen and Aunt Beu. That was her name.

How about Kabuto be the guy who hands Han over to Darth Vader, oh, what's his name... Lando! That was it. Kabuto should be Lando. Tsunade should be the dude with the fish head who does all the briefings for attacking the Death Star. Mabye one of the Sound Five could be that old general dude who's in the first movie on the Death Star? And Luke's buddy Antilles, who flys an X-Wing, could be... hmm... Kiba, mabye? Unless you've got someone better in mind, I guess.

Thanks for telling me it was Aunt Beu that was driving me crazy. The person with the fish head you were talking about is Admiral Ackbar. Well that's it for now. On with the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV A New Hope

Chapter 7: Death Star Destination, Alderaan's Fate

Last time our heros arrived at Mos Eisley Space Port to find a ride to Alderaan.

They manage to get a ride from a man named Sasuke Uchiha and his friend

Akamaru. Now they begin their journey to Alderaan. Little do they know that

they will be taking a little side trip.

"Ow!" Naruto said as he was hit with a laser.

"Something wrong?" Sarutobi asked him.

"Yeah," Naruto said with his lightsaber drawn, "with the flash shield down I can't see. How am I supposed to fight?" They had been doing some training. Naruto was supposed to fight a laser probe with out being able to see.

"You don't need to see with your eyes," Sarutobi said. "All you need to do is feel with the force and let it guide you."

"I think the whole force thing is a bunch of crude," Sasuke said at the controls as the Millennium Falcon flew across space. Naruto eventually destroyed the probe.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled. "In your face Sasuke."

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said.

"Are we almost there?" Sarutobi asked.

"Look out the window we should be there," Sasuke said, "right...now?" Nothing was there.

What happened you ask? Well lets go back to what was happening on the Imperial Death Star. The empires new destructive battle station. On the station Princess Sakura was brought to the control room.

In the room was Darth Hokage and Sakon.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Sakura said immediately.

"We have tried to be patient with you," Darth Hokage said, "but now our patient has reached its end!"

"Yeah now we do this the hard way," Sakon said.

"The hard way?" Sakura asked with a bit of fear and nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, this station is near your home planet of Alderaan," Sakon said pressing a button that opened a window to reveal Alderaan. "Tell us where the rebel base is our else."

"Or else what?" Sakura asked scared stiff.

"I sense fear in you," Hokage said.

"Or else we test the Death Star's planet destroying powers," Sakon began grinning, "on Alderaan!!!"

"NOOOOOO," Sakura screamed.

"Then where is the rebel base," Hokage said.

"I can't tell you," Sakura said, "please spare my planet!"

"Sorry but I don't accept that answer," Sakon said, "aim the laser cannon."

"NOOO don't do it," Sakura cried.

"Then tell me," Sakon said.

"Ok, ok," Sakura said with tears in her eyes, "the base is on Dantonie."

"Hmmm," Hokage said, "I don't think I believe you. You leave us no choice. FIRE THE LASER CANNONS!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO please don't," Sakura said crying her eyes out. The sation charged all of its power and unleashed it all on Alderaan. One minute the planet was there and the next the planet exploded. Sakura couldn't stop sobbing.

"Take her back into her cell until she's ready to talk," Hokage said. The troopers took her away.

Back with our heros.

"Well," Naruto began, "where's the planet mister 'best pilot in the galaxy'."

"It's supposed to be here," Sasuke said, "but the only thing is a moon."

"That's no moon," Sarutobi said blankly, "that's a space station."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The Imperial Death Star," Sarutobi said.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said, "We're being sucked in. It's a tractor beam!"

"What!!!" Naruto asked.

"Akamaru increase reversal thrusts, activate backward momentum, and shut down the first engine." Akamaru groaned.

"Yes compress the second one," Sasuke said. It wasn't enough. They were being sucked in.

"Oh man what a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

And so they are getting helplessly sucked into the Death Star. Can they survive? Find out next time:

Rescue the Princess Part 1

Well that's it for now. Read, Review, Enjoy, and may the Force be with You!

See you next time.


	8. Rescue the Princess Part 1

Hi everybody! It's me again! No news today. So on with the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 8: Rescuing the Princess Part 1 Detention Block 

AA-23

Last time on Naruto Wars Our heros journeyed to Alderaan. To their surprise it

was blown up by the Death Star!. Now they are being sucked nito the massive

station by a tractor beam.

The ship landed in the hangar. As troopers marched out of the Falcon Darth Hokage arrived on the scene.

"There's no one on board, sir," An officer said.

"Did you find any droids?" Hokage asked.

"No sir," the officer replied.

"Send a scanning crew," Hokage begain. "I want every part of the ship checked."

"Yes sir," the officer replied.

"I sense something," Hokage began, "a presence I have not felt since–" He stopped talking and walked away.

"Get a scanning crew immediantly," the officer said. Troopers searched the ship and found nothing. When they left two secret compartment's opened. Out popped Naruto, Akamaru, Sasuke, and Sarutobi.

"Why do you have these compartments?" Naruto asked.

"I use them for smuggling," Sasuke replied. "This is ridiculous, if I could get off I could't get passed the tractor beams."

"Leave that to me," Sarutobi said.

"I knew you'd say that damn fool," Sasuke said.

"Who's more follish the fool or the fool who follows him?" Sarutobi asked. The scanning crew was sent on the ship. Outside a thud was heard. A voice cried out, "Can you help us up here?" The troopers went up and were taken out. Sasuke and Naruto put on the uniforms. They went up to the control room and took the guys in the booth out. R2 plugged into the computer system.

"He found the main controls that are holding the ship here," Shikamaru began, "The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven spots. Power loss to one terminals will allow the ship to leave."

"Very well I'll take care of it," Sarutobi stated.

"I'll go with you," Naruto said.

"No watch the droids," Sarutobi said, "I must go alone." With that he left.

"Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Sasuke asked.

"He's a great man," Naruto protested.

"Great at getting us into trouble," Sasuke replied.

"I didn't here you with any ideas,"

"Anything is better than waiting here for him to show up,"

"Who do you think you–," Naruto began when R2 stated talking.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said, "R2 found Princess Sakura.

"She's here?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru replied, "Level 5 detention black AA-23. She's schedualed to be killed."

"We have to help," Naruto said.

"The old man said to stay here," Sasuke said.

"He didn't know she was here," Naruto replied.

"I'm not going anywhere," Sasuke replied.

"She's senteced to be exicuted!" Naruto said.

"Going there is suicide!" Sasuke said.

"They are going to KILL HER!" Naruto said.

"Better her than me," Sasuke said. Naruto thought fast and said the one thing a smuggler would go for, money and power.

"She's rich,"

"Rich?"

"Mm-hmm. Rich and powerful. If you were to rescue her the reward would be–"

"What?"

"More than you can imagine."

"You better be right,"

"Right," Naruto said victoriously. "Ok we will put these on Akamaru." Naruto grabbed handcuff and walked to Akamaru. Akamaru roared and Naruto stumbled back.

"Oh-ok Sasuke you put them on," Naruto said in fear. Sasuke put them on Akamaru. Thet began to leave.

"What if we are found." Shikamaru asked.

"Lock the door," Naruto said.

"And hope they don't have blaster," Sasuke finished. Pretending to have Akamaru prisoner they walked to level 5 detation block AA-23.

"Wher are you taking this...thins?" an officer said once they arrived.

Prisoner transfer," Naruto said.

"I wasn't told," the officer said, "I have to check." Sasuke and Naruto drew their weapons and gave Akamaru a gun and shoot the officer and troops. Naruto went to Sakura's cell block while Sasuke talked on the intercom.

"Everything's fine," He began.

"What happened?" the guy on the other end said.

"We had a slight weapons malfunction but we're fine now."

"We're sending a squad up,"

"Uh negative, negative we have a reactor leak now let us lock it down. Big leak very dangerous."

"Who is this?" the man said. Sasuke blasted the intercom.

"We're going to have company," Sasuke said. Naruto found the cell and found Sakura sleeping. She woke up when he arrived.

"Aren't you a little short for a trooper?" She asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah the uniform." Naruto took off the uniform.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said, "I'm here to rescue you."

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"I have R2 and I'm here with Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi where is he?"

"Come on." Naruto said and they ran off.

Meanwhile Hokage was talking with Sakon.

"Sarutobi is here," Hokage said, "I must face him alone." With that he left.

Back at the cell block the stormtroopers brook in and the fight began.

"We can't go that way," Sasuke said.

"They blocked our escape," Sakura said.

"Shikamaru,' Naruto said into his comunicator, "is therer another way uot of the cell block?"

"No there isn't," Shikamaru said. A trooper knocked on the door of the control sation.

"Oh crude," Shikamaru worried. Sakura blasted the entrance into the cell block.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke yelled.

"Saving our skin," Sakura said. After Sakura and Akamaru went in Sasuke said, "Either I'm going to kill her or I'm starting to like her." They jumped into the garbage shoot.

And so our heros are stuck in the garbage shoot. Meanwhile Hokage goes on to confront Sarutobi what will happen? Find out next time:

Rescue the Princess

Part 2

The Escape


	9. Rescue the Princess Part 2: The Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

Hi! I'm back! Sorry it has been a while but I was busy with tryouts for the musical my school is doing. And I had a shit load of tests to study for. Anyway on with the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 9: Rescue the Princess Part 2 The Escape

Last time on Naruto Wars: Our heros managed to find Princess Sakura and are

escaping into the trash shoot. Meanwhile Darth Hokage is on his way to take down

Sarutobi.

We see Sarutobi at the shield terminal. He carefully moves to the power switch. When he finally makes it he pulls the switch and shuts down the terminal. AS he left the room he said, "Now for my final mission."

Meanwhile our heros fall into the trash compacter.

"Man, this is disgusting," Sakura complained.

"Hey jumping in was your idea," Sasuke replied.

"Lets get out of here," Sasuke said. He picked up a gun and shoot at the door. The blast ricochet around the room.

"YOU IDIOT," Naruto yelled, "THAT THING IS MAGNETICALLY SEALED!"

"We're sitting ducks here," Sasuke said, "it won't be long until we are discovered."

"Relax," Naruto said calmly, "it could be worse." They heard a roar.

"It's worse," Sasuke said.

"Something moved past my leg," Naruto said. An eye popped out of the trashy water and then sunk back down. All they could see was a tentacle grab Naruto's leg and drag him down.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted. Sasuke searched the water and couldn't find him. Seconds later Naruto sprang up with a tentacle around his neck choking.

"Naruto," Sakura said grabbing a pipe, "grab on to this." Sasuke shoot the tentacle on Naruto and he was free. Akamaru was banging rapidly at the door trying to break it down and escape but it wouldn't work. They heard the walls creak. The walls started closing in.

"The walls are moving," Naruto stated, but you already knew that.

"Try to brace it with something," Sakura commanded. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed a long pipe and stretched it out so that it reached form one wall to the other. It wasn't working. Naruto pulled out his com-link.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted into the com-link. "Shikamaru, where are you?" Shikamaru and R2 were hiding in a closet and dropped the com-link because as Naruto was talking Storm troopers brook the door open. They opened up the closet. Thinking quickly Shikamaru pretended they were ambushed and locked in the closet.

"They are insane!" Shikamaru said. "They are going to the prison block if you hurry you can still catch them."

"Lets move out," the Troopers said and left the room. They left a guard but Shikamaru convinced him that he had to take R2 to maintenance. They walked out of the room.

Meanwhile a trooper walked to Sakon.

"Sir, not only is the Princess's cell block empty, but so is cell block 882." the Trooper said.

"What find them all and have them executed immediently." Sakon said.

"Yes sir!" the trooper replied and marched away.

Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Akamaru were going to be crushed. Naruto kept calling Shikamaru on his com-link but he wouldn't answer.

"Oh man," Naruto said. Shikamaru and R2 found another terminal and were hacking it.

"Beep bop whistle." R2 said.

"Good thing they weren't captured," Shikamaru said, "but where are they."

"Beep beep bop bop," R2 said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I turned my com-link off," Shikamaru said.

"Beep bop bop (And you're supposed to be the smart one)," R2 said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up," Shikamru replied. He talked into his com-link, "Naruto, Naruto are you there?"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted with glee. "Shut down the garbage masher in the detention level."

"R2 shut them all down now," Shikamaru called. The mashers stopped Naruto was screaming with happiness.

"Oh no," Shikamaru said, "I can hear the screams of them dying. I wasn't quick enough."

"Shikamaru we're fine!" Naruto said. "Now open the door." Later they Sasuke had heir disguises of and their regular clothes back on.

"Lets get out of here," Naruto said. Akamaru began running.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "Get back here."

"From now on," Sakura said, "you all take orders from me O.K."

"I don't take orders from anyone," Sasuke replied. They arrived above the ship.

"Shikamaru are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," he replied, "we are across from the ship.

"OK we'll be right there," Naruto said and with that they took off. On their way they got caught by Troopers. Sasuke shoot one down and the rest took off to warn others. Sasuke and Akamaru chased after them.

"Get to the ship," Sasuke yelled as he ran out of sight.

"He's a brave one," Sakura said.

"Well this gives us more time lets go," Naruto said. When Sasuke finished chasing the troopers they ended up in a room with one-hundred troopers. Sasuke and Akamaru dashed away. Naruo and Sakura were being chased as well, but luckily not by one-hundred men poor Sasuke. They reached a dead end. The bridge was closed. Naruto shut the door behind them.

"The door doesn't have a lock," Sakura said.

"That will hold them for a while," Naruto said blasting the controls.

"Activate the bridge so we can cross,"

"I think I just blasted it," Naruto said. He began to ready his grappling hook as troopers appeared from a higher up entrance as the door behind them was starting to open.

"Here they come," Sakura said. He attached the grappling hook. Sakura kissed him.

"For luck," she said. They successfully grappled across the room and made their exit. Meanwhile Sarutobi was going to begin what would be his last battle. He came face to face with Darth Hokage. They both drew their lightsabers.

"We meet again Sarutobi," Hokage said. "The circle is now complete. When I left you I was merely a learner now _I_ am the master."

"Only a master of evil," Sarutobi said. The fight began. Sarutobi tried to hit Hokage's head but was blocked. He tried again to the stomach and was blocked. Then they clashed. Hokage went onto the offensive with several slashes, all blocked. They both went on the offensive. Clashing every time. Sarutobi ducked and Hokage slashed an electric box.

"Your powers are weak," Hokage said.

"You cannot win," Sarutobi said, "if you strike me down I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine." Hokage used a force choke, but Sarutobi blocked it with a force blast.

"You shouldn't have come back," Hokage said. They fight continued on. Both sides were equal in abilities. They clashed one after another. Hokage forced Sarutobi back to the defensive.

Meanwhile the team regrouped at the ship.

"Is the ship O.K.?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah if we can get to it," Sasuke replied looking at the trooper guarding the ship. "I just hope the old man has the tractor beam shut down. Just then a door opened revealing Sarutobi and Darth Hokage's fight. Hokage's attacks were getting more fierce and Sarutobi couldn't get back on the offensive. The troopers guarding the ship went to help Hokage.

"Now is are chance," Sasuke said. "Lets go." They all headed out to the ship when Naruto noticed Sarutobi.

Sarutobi?" Naruto said. Sarutobi looked at Naruto then at Hokage.

"Good-bye Naruto," Sarutobi whispered. "Don't let the will of fire go out no matter what." He raised his lightsaber to his head. Hokage took the chance and stuck Sarutobi down.

"NO!!!" Naruto shouted. Naruto Took out his blaster and shout down troopers left and right.

"Naruto lets go!" Sasuke shouted.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura shouted. He wouldn't budge at all. His eyes turned red. This struck Hokage's curiosity.

"You'll all pay for what you've done," Naruto said. "You all DIE TODAY!" Hokage began walking out of the room. Sasuke blaster the door so Hokage couldn't come any closer. Sasuke and Sakura ran into the ship. Naruto heard Sarutoi's voice. _Run Naruto! Run!_ Sarutobi's voice said. He went into the ship. They successfully made it out of the Death Star. As a shady figure, note this was not part of the movie I'll explain at the end of the chapter, they Millennium Falcon took off.

Naruto and Sakura were at the table. Sasuke ran up to them.

"Naruto get to a gunner," Sasuke said. "TIE Fighters are coming." they went to the guns while Sakura went to help Akamaru fly the ship. As the first fighters passed the fight began. Naruto and Sasuke chased the Fighters in every direction with the guns.

"They're coming in to fast," Naruto said into his head set.

"We've lost lateral controls," Sakura called. The ship began taking heavy damage. They managed to get two out of four down. The remaining two were flying around the ship to fast. One remained and the ship was taking a lot of damage. They just barely managed to take it down.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "We took them all down believe it!"

Meanwhile on the Death Star with Sakon and Darth Hokage.

"You sure the tracking device is firmly on?" Sakon asked.

"Yes,"

"We better not fail."

Not bad huh?' Sasuke asked Sakura on the ship.

"They let us go," Sakura said. "It's the only explanation for the easy escape."

"Easy? You call that easy?" Sasuke asked astonished.

"They are tracking us,"

"Not this ship,"

"At least R2's information is in tact."

"What is he carrying?"

"The blueprints to that battle station. It's not over yet."

"It's over for me. I'm not in this revolution of yours. I'm in this for the money."

"You don't need to worry about the reward. If that's what you want that is what you'll get." With that Sakura left.

"So what do you think of her?" Naruto asked entering the cockpit.

"I'm trying not to," Sasuke replied. "But still she has a lot of spirit. Just wondering do you think someone like her and a guy like me-"

"No" Naruto replied. They headed out for Yarvin 4, the rebel home base.

Now our heros made it to the rebel base. But, can they analyze the planes to the Death Star and launch a counter attack? One last hero gets his final hurrah next time:

Death Star Attack

Use the Force Naruto

Well that's a rap! The shady person is someone you probably forgot about, but he's back and for a good reason. Who is it and what will he do guess and find out. As always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you.


	10. Death Star Attack: Use the Force Naruto

Hello everybody! Well, we made it! This is the final chapter of Naruto Wars Episode IV. I would like to thank my brother and my friend and the readers for helping me with the cast list. I also want to thank those of you who favorited my story, commented on it, and gave suggestions for it. I'll have Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Chapter 1 out as soon as I choose roles for Episode V. Also if you have an idea for Kakashi in Episode V or VI please let me know I really want him in this. Well enjoy!

Naruto Wars

Episode IV: A New Hope

Chapter 10: Death Star Attack: Use the Force Naruto

Last time on Naruto Wars. Princess Sakura was saved from the Death Star. They

were all safe. Everyone except for Sarutobi who fought valiantly against his former

apprentice Darth Hokage but failed and lost his life. Now the team heads for the

rebel base on Yarvin 4. Little do they know they are being tracked by the Death

Star.

The Falcon zoomed into the planet's atmosphere. It landed in a ruin temple in the forest. The place was busy with rebel troopers. They were brought into the base immedeintly.

"You're safe!" A Commander said to Sakura, "I heard about Alderaan and thought the worst has happened."

"We don't have time for that," Sakura replied. "Use the information in R2 to plan your attack." R2 was plugged into the computer and the plans came up. Outside of the planet the Death Star moved closer to Yarvin 4!

"We are approaching planet Yarvin," a trooper said. "We are preparing to orbit the planet.

Meanwhile at the base the commander began to speak.

"The ship is heavily shielded," The commander began. "It has a power greater than half of our starfleet. Its defenses are designed around a large scale assault. A one-man fighter could probably penetrate the defenses."

"What good are snub fighters going to be against that?" a pilot asked.

"The Empire doesn't consider a one-man fighter to be much of a threat," The commander said. "An analysis of the plans has shown a weakness in the space station. The approach will not be easy. You must maneuver around the trench and go from this point. The target is two meters wide. It is a small thermal exhaust port below the main port. It leads to the reactor system. An exact hit will cause a chain reaction and destroy the Death Star. Only an exact hit will work. Only proton torpedoes will work."

"That's impossible," a pilot said.

"Not it's not I used to bulls-eye whomp rats with my T-16 back home," Naruto said, "they're not much bigger than two meters."

"Man your ships and may the force be with you," The Commander said.

Meanwhile on the Death Star.

"We are orbiting at maximum velocity," a trooper said. "We will be in range in 30 minutes."

"This day will never be forgotten," Hokage said. "It has seen the end of Sarutobi and the end of the rebels."

Meanwhile in the hangar the pilots were manning their ships. Sasuke was packing up his ship to leave.

"You have your reward and you are just going to leave?" Naruto asked at tad angry that Sasuke would do this.

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "I have some old debts to pay off. Even if I didn't I wouldn't stick around here. Why don't you come with use? You're pretty good in a fight we could use you."

"Why you," Naruto said. "Look around asshole. Don't you know what is about to happen? We need a good pilot like you."

"What good is a reward if you can't use it," Sasuke protested.

"Fine," Naruto said giving up, "take care of yourself Sasuke. It's what your best at isn't it." With that he left.

"Argh, argh," Akamaru said.

"Don't look at me like that," Sasuke said. "I know what I'm doing."

Naruto went to his ship.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice said.

Naruto spun around and couldn't believe who he saw. "Kiba!" Naruto said.

"I don't believe it how are you" Kiba asked.

"Great"

"Hey you coming up?"

"I'll be right behind you. I have so much to tell you."

"You sure you can handle this ship?" A pilot asked Naruto.

"Naruto is the best pilot in the outer-rim," Kiba answered. Then he turned to Naruto. "We have to go tell me your stories when we're done."

"Alright," Naruto replied happy to see his old friend.

"Hey this R2 seems a little beat up," an engineer said lowering R2 into Naruto's X-Wing. "You want a new one?"

"Not on your life," Naruto replied and hoped into the cockpit. With that the ships took off. One by one flying into space. They charged at the massive Death Star. Gold Leader began to head for the trench while the rest of the X-Wings covered him. Within minute the cannons attacked.

"This is Red Five I'm going in," Naruto said and dived.

"Hokage," a commander said to Darth Hokage inside the Death Star, "We count 30 ships but they are to small for our cannons."

"Then we attack ship to ship," Hokage replied. A deflection Tower was taken down by troopers flying in their X-Wings. _The rebel base will be in range in seven minutes_ a trooper said.

_Naruto trust your feelings_ Naruto heard Sarutobi say. He was confused and didn't know how it was possible. He started dealing heavy damage taking out cannons left and right. The TIE Fighters were realized and began to attack. The fighters were proving to be stronger than the X-Wings.

On the Death Sat Hokage took two pilots with him to prepare an attack. Fighters were tailing Naruto. They hit.

"I'm hit but not bad," Naruto said. "I can't shake him!"

"Hold on I"m on him," Kiba said. Gold leader flew in and destroyed the Fighter.

"Red leader this Gold leader," Gold leader began. "We are starting the attack on the run." Hokage's TIE Fighter along with two other TIE Fighters entered the battle.

"Stay in attack formation," Hokage said.

"The exhaust port is locked on," Gold leader said. He made it to the trench. "How many guns?"

"About 20," Gold Five said, "Death Star will be in range in five minutes."

"The guns stopped firing?" Gold leader said confused. Hokage and his two fighter attacked.

"Cover me," Hokage instructed. Hokage took out all three Y-Wings. The Death Star was going to reach the rebel base in three minutes. It was Red Leader, Red Two, and Red Three's turn to attempt the run. The were shoot at the second they entered the trench. Hokage and the two other fighters began the chase. Red Two and Three made the shoot. Red Leader took the shoot and failed.

"Negative didn't go in just impacted on the surface," Red Leader stated. Just then Red Leader was shoot down. There was only one minute left until the Death Star reached the base. Naruto, Wedge, and Kiba were ready to make the run. They entered the trench.

"Naruto we'll stay back and cover you," Kiba called. Wedge had to pull out on a count of getting hit.

"They're coming to fast," Kiba said. Just then Kiba was shoot down. The rebel base was going to be destroyed in 30 seconds unless something was done. Naruto readied the targeting computer. _Freeze Frame_ This part coming up was not in the movie but this guy I think deserves to go down fighting as well. Turns out they built a secret missile into the Death Star to protect the exhaust port, but it was never put into the plans.

"Ready the missile," Sakon said. The troopers were suddenly flung left and right. Sakon turned around and saw his doom. "You!" It was none other than Neji Hyuga!

"You'll take the rebel base over my dead body!" Neji said. He charged at Sakon. "Eight Trigrams 2 palms..4 palms...8 palms...16 palms...32 palms... Eight Trigrams 64 palms!" Sakon was knocked back. Has couldn't move.

"Only...30 seconds...left," Sakon said with a grin, "you...can't possibly...win."

"We will see," Neji said. "There isn't enough time for me to escape, but I know that I went down fighting." The people at base one heard everything Neji said.

"Neji!" Sakura cried. _Good-bye Princess Sakura I tried my best to keep you safe._ These were Neji's final words.

Naruto was on target with Hokage tailing him. _Use the force Naruto_ Sarutobi said _Let go Naruto._

"The force is strong with this one," Hokage stated. _Trust me Naruto._ The rebel base was in range.

"Fire when ready," Sakon managed to scream into the intercom that lead to the Cannon control room.

"NOOO!" Neji blasted the intercom. Hokage locked onto Naruto when he was shoot at from behind.

"What?" Hokage said.

"Alright!" Sasuke yelled. The Falcon zoomed in and destroyed both TIE Fighters leaving only Hokage's TIE Fighter Advanced the blast sent Hokage flying away. "You're all clear now destroy this thing!"

Naruto made the shoot. The ships flew out just in time. The ship bursted in the biggest explosion anyone had ever seen.

"Great shoot kid," Sasuke congratulated. Hokage flew away. Naruto was being cheered on as he exit his X-Wing back at the base.

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried running toward him and giving him a hug.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said entering the crowd.

"I knew you would come back!" Naruto said. R2 was greatly damaged.

"You can fix him right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure we can," an engineer said.

Later at the award ceremony. Naruto, Akamaru, and Sasuke entered the room. Every soldier was there to honor them. All three of them received medals from Sakura.

Me: And just like that a poor, stupid, ugly, useless, dumb, foolish-

Naruto: You know I can here you.

Me: sorry Naruto Uzumaki turned from a zero to a hero. He destroyed the most powerful battle station every made! Aided with by his friends Sasuke, Akamaru, Sakura, R2D2, and Shikamru he will conquer any challenge ahead and destroy the Empire once and for all.

Well that's the end as I said before I need ideas for Kakashi. Anyways I thank you for your time and appreciation. Episode V will be out as soon as I pick the remaining cast. So for now Good-bye and may the force be with you always.

The End


End file.
